


Trouble

by BlueSaffire



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, College, F/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSaffire/pseuds/BlueSaffire
Summary: Chris has a little surprise for Allie. One-shot that takes place in the fall after the end of Between the Darkness and the Light.
Relationships: Alice Munro/Uncas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Kunik – an Inuit custom in northern Canada where parents, grandparents, older siblings rub noses and cheeks of an infant or child as a show of affection. (From article: "An 'Eskimo Kiss' is a Kunik, and Maybe Not What You Think" (southcoasttodaydotcom, New Bedford, MA).

As Allie sipped her third coffee in as many hours, she rolled her eyes and plunked the mug down on her dining room table. Harder than she’d intended. An upside down teardrop of amber liquid defied gravity and shot up out of the cup. Of course, it landed with a plop on her open copy of The Giant Encyclopedia of Lesson Plans for Children 3 to 6. Lesson plans which she’d been working on . . . well, it felt like forever. She hopped out of her chair. “Shit!” This, as she heard her front door open and Chris call her name. “In here!” she yelled. Napkin in hand, she sopped up the hot liquid; inspected the book. “Well, could have been a lot worse. Could have been the entire mug!”

“Hey, sweetheart, did you say something?” Chris sauntered into the dining room with that easy gait of his that never failed to twist her insides, even after all these months.

“No. Just annoyed with myself.”

Encircling her from behind, one finger slid the collar of her turtleneck sweater aside just enough to plant a kiss on her nape. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back until it rested against his broad chest, their cheeks delicately touching. He straightened and slipped his hands to her shoulders, gently but firmly massaging the knots. “You’ve been at for days. Why don’t you take a break?”

“I’ve got to get these lesson plans done. They’re due tomorrow and count for half my grade.”

“Can you take a little break? I have something—” Chris stopped when a distinct mewing sound floated in from the direction of the front hall.

“What was that?” Allie asked as she turned to look at him. The sheepish grin on his face made her cock her head and declare, “Christopher Uncas Tobias, what are you up to?”

“Um. You’re not . . . you’re not allergic to anything are you?”

“What do you mean by ‘anything’?” Although she had a pretty good idea what had made that particular sound, she decided to see where Chris would take this.

His raised an index finger and said, “Wait right here. Don’t move. Promise?”

It had taken her a while to learn to trust him; they’d been through so much together this past year. But seeing that look in his eyes, the one that exposed his vulnerability, and even a bit of innocence . . . and always managed to melt her heart just a little bit more . . . how could she _not_ trust him? She nodded.

As he dashed away, he tossed over his shoulder, “You’ve been working really hard all semester.” She’d started back to college in September for the handful of credits she needed to earn a degree in Early Childhood Education. Next semester, she’d student teach then “officially” be a preschool teacher.

The unusual noises coming from her front hall piqued her curiosity and she couldn’t help but break her promise and stroll into the living room. She found Chris sharing a kunik with a grey, striped tabby. He held the cat within his long-fingered, dark hands, noses pressed together. Fascinating noises emanated from the two of them—cooing, purring. And honestly, if pressed, Allie wasn’t sure she could identify who was making which sounds! “Um . . . Chris? What—”

He glanced over at her. His attention diverted, the furry, striped mass jumped from his hands, landed on four paws, and shot through Allie’s legs. She whipped around and nearly fell over, but Chris caught her around the waist as she teetered. “What . . . ?” She repeated, gazing up at him.

“You’re not allergic to cats, are you?” She shook her head, speechless. “Good.” She could hear his faint sigh of relief. “Sorry. I didn’t think to ask before I got that little guy. Like I said, you’ve been working so hard between school and your job—” A blurred furball raced by. “Um. . . I thought it would be nice . . . you know . . . are you pissed?” he exhaled.

She grinned. Smiled. Laughed. “No, Chris. I’m not pissed. From what I can see of him, he looks adorable.”

“I’m sorry he’s not a kitten. At the shelter they said he’d been there a couple of months and they would have to euthanize him if he wasn’t adopted soon. Most people want kittens, not adult cats. They said he was just left at their door one night after they’d closed. He was in a carry case, so he belonged to someone. And . . . well . . . he has these big, curious green eyes, and he seemed gentle and sweet. Even though he’s acting like a madcat right now!”

“I think he just needs to get used to his new surroundings. He’s probably scared out of his mind. I need to get a litter box, and—”

“Done,” Chris cut in. He led her to the front hall. By the door sat a carrying case, two 5-pound boxes of litter, a litterbox filled with cat toys and cans of cat food, and a scratching post. “I wanted to get a cat tree, but thought I’d better wait. Make sure you were OK with the new addition to your household.”

“You are the sweetest,” Allie said as she put her arms around his waist and squeezed. He hugged her back. Something soft sniffed Allie’s ankles, walked around and around their legs. After about 3 passes, the little cat plopped down between the two of them right on their shoes.

“I think he likes you,” Chris murmured.

“I think he likes us both,” Allie replied snuggling against him as the cat snuggled atop their feet. “Does he have a name?”

“You can change it if you want to.”

“I’d rather keep the name he’s used to. What is it?”

“Trouble.”

“Nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff to get me back into the swing of writing FF. I've been out of writing any kind of fiction since last fall and this is my little foray back. Nothing series, just some light fun. Inspired by the accompanying photo.
> 
> Thank you MohawkWoman and BrynnaRaven for your encouragement to post! And thank you MohawkWoman for that amazing picture of Eric!
> 
> I do not own the rights to the movie Last of the Mohicans or the book The Giant Encyclopedia of Lesson Plans for Children 3 to 6 by Kathy Charmer, Maureen Murphy, Charlie Clark; published by Gryphon House, 2008.


End file.
